bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Our Finest Hour
Bael found his comrade's incessant questions to be very annoying at this point. Barbas continued "Forgive me, sir, but honestly are you sure you are not doubting the Human race just a bit?" Bael smirked without looking at him "Don't go weak on me now, Barbas. This is our finest hour. Humanity will be crushed under our heel like sand." Barbas got in his way, a daring move, and proclaimed "Do not doubt the power of the Human spirit! They may be weak but they are clever." Bael sighed and looked up at him "I have something to combat such a force." Barbas laughed out loud at this bold statement "Oh really? What is it then? More Hell-Hunters? What possible weapon could be more powerful than morality?" Bael smirked "The greatest weapon in the world is one you would only need to fire once. I've been firing the same weapon over and over again for the past 1,000 years. Clearly, it is not the greatest. However, on that note, who ever said the greatest weapon in the world was also the most efficient? Hell will rape Earth and turn it into it's slave, as it will with every other plane of existance there is. I will own everything." At this, he shoved past Barbas, ignoring any more imputent questions he could offer. It has begun. Cardinals' Headquarters, Hell-Hunter Apartment Section The Hell-Hunters met in Nori's room to discuss plans on what to do. When Sadow heard the news from Greed everything was turned upside down. "They're attacking in a matter of hours, we need to think of something quick." "Yeah... Okay..." Nori mumbled. He could understand the sudden need to meet, considering the situation... But in his room!? This was his room! He didn't want anyone in here! "Why don't we just kill him and get it over with. Or better yet, wait until he leaves to the Human World and then infiltrate the Spire. Is that good enough?" Nekan shook her head while adding "The Spire will be in 'Earth. The two realms will merge as one larger Hell." Nori sat there, defeated. "Fine, then someone else think of something." he grumbled. Bailarin and Ardiente entered the room, their faces distraught, it had been a week, and neither of them had gotten much rest. Bailarin apologized for them both, "Sorry we're late..." Bailarin's Zanpakuto and Hell-Blade residing on both sides of her hips, their dagger forms both still and quite. Ardiente's large Zanpakuto strapped across her chest and back, her Hell-Blade, on the left side of her hip. Ardiente smirked, ''Finally, free... While Bailarin frowned, After this, I'll be free to be with Ardiente, but afterwards... will I ever see them again? Bailarin truly cared about the people she met here, for once, she wasn't alone... Sadow turned to her with a grief face "It seems we're all going to Earth to do this, and Bael may not be alone the entire time. This means we may run up to some opposition via our bosses." Smirking comfortably, Ardiente raised her hand up to her cheek, "Oh good for me, I want to pay back our superiors for last time we 'talked." Grinning almost sadisticly, Ardiente had a taste for vengeance and blood, while Bailarin did not... Bailarin frowned, "Alright, I don't feel like fighting allies, but... I'll do what I have to do." Sadow explained "They're not our allies. Whether they may like it or not, they are forever sided with Bael. So we'll have to fight them with everything we've got." Nori groaned. More people coming into his room. Great! Why don't they just invite all of Hell to come and have a meeting in his room! It's not like the other Hell-Hunters didn't have rooms! Why couldn't they just meet in their rooms!? "Our bosses aren't very strong..." he mumbled, recalling his fight with Wrath. It was like he let himself die in Los Noches. Sadow murmurs to himself "He's right, Shade easily defeated Greed which means... Somethings not right... They are being... restricted from using their true potential for some reason?" Shade walked in, and faked being offended by that comment. "Gee, Sad, can I have one moment where I'm better than your boss?" He grinned, "Damn, we got party here or what? What's our plan of attack?" Sadow smirked at him "'''Our former boss. And that's what we're discussing here now." "Is there really going to be a difference? If we leave, like, two of us behind to deal with all of the Cardinals, and then the others go and fight Bael, we'll have a good chance, won't we? I'm not saying that the two who volunteer to stay behind will win, or even survive; you'll be slaughtered. But you'll buy the rest of us time and secure our freedom. Any takers?" he offered, raising his hand. He'd do it! He'd fight all the Cardinals. It'd be easy. Especially since he knows he won't be winning. All he would have to do would be to fight at full power for a little while and hold them off while the others fought Bael. Sadow objected "That would be foolish. We need all of us if we are to catch Bael off guard. He could defend 2-3 Hell-Hunters before being overwhelmed so we have to take that advantage." "Oh? Then how do you suppose we get past the Cardinals, genius? It's not as if we can fight them without Bael noticing!" Nori screamed. Sadow smirked "It's a long-shot but... we'll have to rely on Bael's pride and arrogance to see us through. I doubt he'd even care and might even find it amusing if we betrayed him." Ardiente frowned, "I don't care who I attack, I'll follow whatever orders you give. But in the end, Lust is mine." Bailarin scoffed lightly, "I'll be ready, for whatever decision is made, I would prefer to stay with Ardiente, but I will work seperate if neccesary." Sadow smiled "Don't worry, we're all working together here. First to go down are the Cardinals, then Bael himself. But remember, we have to make him spill blood in the Spire. That is the key to getting Fukienzeru out." Nori refused to calm down. "We're all gonna die anyway." he grumbled, glaring at everyone in the room. Sadow frowned. "Nice optimism." he remarked sarcastically. "Alright, kill the fools, kill the king of fools." Ardiente smirked confidently. "And if all goes well, I won't have to see any of you again, in that case, I'll try my hardest." Offering a smug expression. Bailarin mentally growled, Ardiente was acting like this too often anymore... "I hope we can pull this off. I don't doubt our skills, but... one mistake, and I don't see a bright-future..." "Oh?" Nori perked up. "But I'd love to see you and Bailarin again! Are you telling me that you don't like any of us at all?" "No offense intended, but I wouldn't want to see any of you again. I hate taking orders, and I simply don't like you all." Adding with a quip, Ardiente added ruthlessly, "After this is done, and we succeed, me and Bailarin will go back to our 'normal' lives." Bailarin wanted to but-in, but at the moment, she was afraid to hear what she would think. "I-I, U-umm..." She stayed quiet, stopping her own stuttering, averting their gaze, she didn't want to leave honestly, she had made friends, she wanted to keep them... "Oh, I'm sorry Ardiente. You were talking so loudly I didn't hear Bailarin's response." Sadow turned to Nori and Ardiente back and forth with stern looks on each, his long bangs hiding his deep blue eyes "Our lives after this battle are our own. I don't really care what you all intend to do with your sweet-freedom and I don't plan on letting you know my plans because I doubt you care. However, for this battle we are what my family liked to call "battle-brothers". We will fight and possibly die holding each other's hands and looking out for one another. And if anyone lets go of the other's hand I will personally consider them with Bael. Got it?" He looked around at them. He wasn't good at being a leader but one thing he was damned sure about was he wasn't going to let anyone betray him and get away with it again. Ardiente answered Sadow, offering him a wary gaze. "Don't worry, we're all friends till this is over, then... well, things change." Bailarin bit her lip, she hoped Ardiente wouldn't think ill of her. "Well, Nori, Ardiente, I'd rather not just leave, I want to stay friends after this, I'd rather I get to know you all, I know it sounds crappy, but, I really don't want to go back to the way we lived Ardiente..." Ardiente's soul stopped, that's not what she wanted to hear. Grimacing mentally, but giving a facade, a cheery smile. "That's fine, you can stay friends." The second this is over, I don't plan on even looking at them again, and Bailarin is going to do the same... Nori stood, then sat down for no apparent reason. "That's not a very fair thing to say, Sadow..." He began, then considered his next words carefully. "In my own opinion, if there's not going to be a connection with any of us afterwards, then there's nothing keeping me-- or, another one of us-- from killing you all when we overthrow Bael, and then go on my way. All of us will be weakened considerably from the fight. So is there a reasons for us not to be friends afterwards?" The comment was indirectly aimed at Ardiente, though, most likely, they would begin to think it was about him. What retards. Sadow pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration "Fine, I'll buy you all a soda afterwards and we can all talk about our feelings, lives, problems, and how we can make the world a better place afterwards but quite honestly we have very little time and I don't want to die today because I have someone else whom I hate far worse than Bael. And he's gotta die." Bailarin gave a simple nod, they could talk about this later, and maybe not with so many prying eyes. Ardiente gave a quiet clap of the hands. "Then let the heads roll..." She was ready, and if need be, she'd find a way to confront Nori later about their... discussion. And if need be, she could always ask her Hell-Blade, Sangriento, about him, and whatever other information she needed. Before she discarded her of course, she didn't like weak tools. "Really? You'll buy me a soda?" Nori asked enthusiastically. That would be awesome! He wanted a soda! Maybe Sadow and him could be best friends, and go to the park together, and play video games, and go on killing sprees where they grusomely defiled the corpses of the people they killed so that it would lead to the hint of their next killing while fucking with the minds of the policemen that tried to solve the case and then they'd have to get L-... Oh, right. He didn't exist. "Well, all we can do for now would be to... Wait until the invasion starts." He decided lazily, leaping from his seat and into his bed. He pulled the covers over himself. He could sleep until it was time! "Look, no matter what the Hell happens, if any of you need somehing, find me. And Nori, Sad was being sarcastic." Shade cracked a smile, and walked out, saying, "Come get me when it's time." End of the World as we Knew it Bael smirked at his enormous army ready to march into Earth. His voice boomed out to it like thunder, ready to encourage every armoured being out there to give their very lives in the upcoming battle "Warrior's of Hell, hear my call, march forth to the land of the living and reap from them every soul you are offered up. And no matter what happens, even if your limbs themselves are torn away from your bodies, do not forgot the great cause for which your fight for! Now MARCH!" The armies sounded war cries and booming sounds echoed from horns blown at various points in the crowd. They marched through the portal, appearing as a large red Garganta in the skies above various cities. Sadow knocked on every Hell-Hunters' door to rally them. It was time. The moment of freedom has arrived. They all ran out of the Cardinal's Headquarters with their intent in mind. Meanwhile, as cities we're being laid to waste by the opposing force, every channel on every television in the world was hacked to be broadcast by Bael himself since the merger gave him some power over their world. He smirked at the people watching the screens intently. He began "The Earth was created in 6 days! So too shall it be destroyed! And on the seventh day... mankind will rest in PEACE!" They Hell-Hunters flew in front of Bael's throne, which rested floating in the skies above Karakura Town, it being a monumental place ever since the Hougyoku incident. The Hell-Hunters reached him as Sadow, at the front, declared "Not if we have anything to say about it you three-eyed bastard!" Bael turned to him with a surprised look "What? Your betraying me? Despite the fact that I am God to you people?" Ardiente smirked, drawing out her Zanpakuto, whispering to the blade few words. Today, we let the souls of our enemies burn... Cracking her neck, waiting to see the line of enemies before her. She wanted to take out any hinderances. Bailarin pulled out both her Zanpakuto and Hell-Blade, both in seperate hands, she knew that the day was going to end badly, whether it be for either side, it didn't matter. A few thoughts of her own lingering, Today, we remove a bane, from existance... Nori looked around silently. And the Cardinals were where...? He would not draw his Hell-Blade until he was needed. Which could be soon! Or not. Bael laughed loudly at this "Very well then! Carnal-Kings, attack!" Suddenly all 7 of the Cardinals appeared before the Hell-Hunters. Sloth stared blankly at Sadow, who was grinding his teeth at the sight of him, remembering his earlier beating. Envy mouthed a Sorry... expression toward Nori and pulled out Gelosia. Greed smirked and patted his shoulder with his static-baton as Wrath clenched his fists, allowing his destructive energy to resonate from them while both glanced at Shade. Lust looked at Ardiente and puckered her lips at her tauntingly. And Gluttony popped his knuckled while grimacing at Bailarin. The stage was set. A familiar reiatsu is then felt by all in the area. Heavy, dark, hollowfied reiatsu. Yes, it was him, Margin who was standing nearby. He swiped his hair upwards and grinned as he saw an army of Demons. He cracked his knuckles and charged a cero pointing at Bael. "Hey HELLBOY! 'Who told you to bring your playmates here?" Ardiente wasted no time, rushing towards her enemy, Lust. Two-handed Zanpakuto in hand, raising the blade upward in a large sweeping motion, planning to crush the vulpous Cardinal. Bailarin placed her hands foward, two Bala on each side of her hands, flinging several yellow colored Bala flying towards Gluttony. Bael grimaced down at Margin with a raised brow "And you are...?" Lust quickly summoned and unsheathed Irojikake for combat and guarded against Ardiente's charge. Gluttony took each Bala hit dead on and was left completely unscathed by each. Sadow swung Nekan at Sloth, who again had anticipated it and grabbed the chain, pulling Sadow to him. Then he was caught off-guard and kicked right in the stomach by an oncoming Sadow. Nori disintegrated and quickly appeared behind Envy. "I'll try not to hurt you so much, okay..?" He mumbled, wrapping his arms around her's and putting her into a headlock. Without hesitation, he applied pressure into one of his arms, and by extension, her neck, cutting off her airflow. In a few moments, she would be asleep, and Nori wouldn't have had to hurt her. With her remaining breath she said aloud "Oops!" and dropped Gelosia, it plummeted to the streets below them. Possibly breaking it. She smiled as she realized that she had attained what she was always envious of. She cared more about Nori than her meager weapon that was given to her by a tyrant king. That thing was spare parts but Nori... was not... Appearing before them to ruin the moment was Pride, who glared at Nori "Release the girl or you shall experience intense pain." "...?" Well, she didn't have Gelosia anymore, so she wasnt much of a threat. Nori released her slowly, then drew Nasuka. He could take Envy. If anything, he could simply incapacitate him while the others fought Bael. She slowly walked over to Pride, who was smirking confidantly at Nori "Now then-" Before he could continue, Envy managed to land her foot in his backside, hitting the intended target directly. Eyes widening in a ridiculous amount of pain, Pride dropped his cane and clutched his groin, moaning while falling to his knees but still remaining in the air. She smirked at Nori "Go get 'em, kid." "You shouldn't be helping us..." He growled, but didn't hesitate to drive Nasuka through Pride's stomach. Envy was going to get in trouble... "Who I am?" Margin fired the cero he was charging and it went directly at Bael. "Just an ordinary hollow passing by." He again fired another cero heading towards the massive army Bael brought, killing some of the Demons that the cero hit. "Now...." Margin's eyes looked at the Hell-hunters who were fighting their own enemies. "Sorry for being a party pooper eh..." Bailarin howled, two more Bala forming in her hands, merging the two together, then blasting at her enemy, Gluttony. Ardiente twisted, her feet coming off the ground, convulting to kick Lust in the ribs, hoping to pull the Zanpakuto behind her to stab into her chest. ''Your mine... Ardiente's thoughts echoed, she truly shouldn't underestimate her opponents, she might get herself... or her love hurt... Bael grinned while deflecting the Cero "Fool. Hollow are under me by now!" Meanwhile, Gluttony swallowed the blast whole and redirected it back at his opponent. Lust blocked the kick, revealing a sturdy build capable of matching the Arrancar's Hierro, and made a razor-like slice toward Ardiente's head. "Yeah right....." The cero Bael deflected came back once more but it did not aim for Bael, instead it went around randomly, making a cube like object around Bael. The cube was compressing slowly, Margin was planning on crushing Bael in every direction, making no chance of escape. "They say that once a soul went to hell, they will suffer. But I was wondering what will happen to a demon who came to the Human World? I guess it'll be the same as how the soul suffered in hell." Ardiente landed on her feet quickly, raising the palm of her hand to catch the attack, doing so. The palm bleeding profously. Smiling sickly, "Y-you think I'm not willing to take a sacrifice?" Smirking, she gripped tightly her right hand unto Lust's shoulder. "Cero Baile!" The Cero forming point-blank infront of Ardiente's and Lust's face, it would damage them both, but it would be worth it. Bailarin noticed the attack from Gluttony and the suicidal attack of Ardiente, eyes opening wide, using Sonido to teleport there, she hoped she could stop the blast. Out of the corner of her eye, she could tell that Gluttony would attack soon... With an angered roar, Bael released a large amount of black and red energy to burst from the cube. He grinned down at Margin "As long as the portal remains open, yor world becomes '''MY WORLD!" He laughs loudly as the Spire rose from the ground behind him, reaching the clouds above them. Sadow stared up at the Spire, hiding a clever smirk "Everything's going as planned..." Envy tugged on Nori's arm to pull him to her and embraced her lips with his slowly "Your welcome. Now get outta' here. I'll take care of Pride." Meanwhile, Lust's eyes widened in shock as Gluttony's arm turned red and liquidic with claws on his hand. He sent it towards Bailarin like a whip. Bailarin didn't notice the painful whip from Gluttony coming towards her, till it was too late. Slamming her harshly, she fell to the ground, her breathing ragged, it had piercied her Hierro. Ardiente commenced with the attack, the explosion from the point-blank Cero Baile, knocking them both back, and dealing considerable damage. Being sent to the rock wall, she let out a moan of pain, the rocks jabbing into her back. Bailarin quickly noticed this, anger overcoming her, "Brutal Conflict!" Bailarin's body morphing to her Demon-Form, her twin-bladed weapon in hand, cyan eyes piercing Gluttony's own, she was going to rip him apart... "No... Wait... Envy..." Nori began. He had to do this. It was only right, since Envy was doing all of this for him. "I mean... I... Have a date with someone once this is over..." He mumbled. Hopefully, she'd be able to see what his point was. He couldn't be with her and go on a date with someone else at the same time. It wasn't right. Envy smirked back at him "Very well. Can't wait to meet her." Meanwhile, Gluttony stared emotionlessly at Bailarin. Bailarin looked at him, pointing her fingers towards Gluttony. "Sin Fin Delirio!" A bright yellow and silver spiritual power forming, her advanced version of Bala. Glaring profously, anger consuming her, aiding in the strength of the attack. "I've had enough of you..." The thoughts of Ardiente commencing with the attack, and not being able to stop it, only fueled the size and strength of the attack forming in her hand. Placing her hands together, a beam of the yellow colored energy, drilling straight towards him... Ardiente's eyes opened, looking at the strength and anguish of Bailarin, made her have a mixture of pride, and sorrow... The attack managed to breach Gluttony's entire body, causing a large hole to form in his center. When the smoke clears he is revealed to be in his Devorador form, regenerating the wound by syphoning the blood on the asphalt below them into his body. Shade was standing there taunting Greed, and yet not even in demon form. "If you quit now, I'll let you live. If you fight, you'll fall." he was walking in circles around his foe, with that all too familiar grin, representative of a plan. Greed will be a key player regardless. Greed smirked "Don't get cocky just 'cause you got lucky once, kid." Suddenly, appearing next to him with Kogeru, Wrath slammed his energized fists down on Shade. ... Only for Nori to appear behind Greed using Kogeru, lunging at the back of his enemy's neck with Nasuka. It was an unexpected attack! It should work! Suddenly his swing was blocked by a large red, glowing circle with a strange Pentagram at the center. Bael smirked at him "Dark Kido... A variation our kind has mastered, my little puppet." Bael was not paying much attention to Margin, much to his dismay. "HEY!" he called out loud. Margin was pointing his middle finger right at Bael. His smile was fading, Bael's lack of attention is getting on his nerves. "Too weak for you am I?" Again, Margin's eye changed, but there was something different than last time we saw him change his eye, his reiatsu was more sinister, heavier. He unsheathed his zanpakuto, chains slowly unwrapping his sheathe. "...Or am I just too scary for you handle?" Bael turned his attention to him "Shoo, fly, don't bother me." With a wave of his hand a glowing red hammer appeared next to Margin and slammed into his side, sending him flying down the street. When fully regenerated, Gluttony, still in his Devorador form, charged at Bailarin. Several red liquidic tentacles sprouted from his back and reared up, claw-like blades forming on the ends. Sadow, however, was guarding against a series of hard mid-air kicks from Sloth, who's foot was practically slamming against Boseki's blade. Greed and Shade still were talking, not a scatch on them. "Please come to your senses. You know what Bael will do to you and me after he wins? He'll kill us, just because he wants everything to himself. How long did he say you had to serve? I'm free because of that fact, and one other. From what I've seen, Bael gives Hunters their Hell Blades. Mine came from my own soul. Perhaps that's why my shadow powers are still here." Shade kept cool, waiting for Greed's response. Nori sighed. A barrier. Perfect. Ducking low, he proceeded to slash at Greed's legs. He would hit him somehow. Ignoring Shade's questions, Greed jumped away to dodge Nori's slash. "Sorry, kids. But I'd rather be working for that guy then getting blown to Kingdom-Come. Sadow used Kogeru to escape another kick from Sloth and proceeded to slash toward him, only to be disappointed by Sloth stopping the attack with his movement halting ability. Bailarin roared back at her foe, matching his own nature. "Come on!" Rushing straight towards him, her own mind blurred by the rage. The twin blade in hand, the Hell-Blade whistling in the air, slicing two of the several tentacles from his back, her body spinning, preparing to decapitate his head. Gluttony roared in pain and sent the other two tentacles forward, cutting her shoulder and upper leg. He braced for impact for when she would soon reach him. "Oh, fuck this." Nori growled, roaring and releasing his Demon Form. There was no reason to prolong the battle; he might as well finish it now. A growth on Nori's shoulder grew out into a tentacle-like appendage, which wrapped itself around Greed's leg and pulled him back down to Nori's level. "Why don't you kill youself and save me the trouble..? Or we could just pretend to fight, and then I can kill you, and you can go back to Hell, and then we'll all be happy." He smirked as sweat formed on his forehead in slight fear of the Hell-Hunter "O-Or... I could syphon all of your energy into a powerful blast that'll kill your friend." At this he grabbed Nori's head and, with his ability, Akmak, syphoned Nori's Reiatsu into the Pentagram mark on his palm. He then extended his other arm pointed toward Shade and fired a red Cero-like beam of hot energy at him. Wrath instinctively used Kogeru to get out of the way of the blast. "Crap!" Shade's leg was burned a bit as he used the basic Flash Step, forgetting Kogeru at the last second. "Sin is the only path to light." he wispered, but the effect was noticable enough. A blue dome of reiatsu, and his clothing became blue, his hair changed to white, much like the snow he could use. "Greed, you'll die for hurting my friend. For that no amisty can be had." his voice echoed from his transformation. Bailarin hissed in pain, her body still powered from the anger and adrenilene pumping through her. Her twin bladed Hell-Blade, whirling through the air, going across Gluttony's eyes and jaw. The next strike, would take him down, spiritual power covering her fist, one hand holding the Hell-Blade, the fist would destroy his body if it came crashing into his face. Greed moved his hand to aim for Shade and fired again. As long as he could keep his hold on Nori, he could still use Akmak. Meanwhile, Gluttony regenerated his face enough for his right eye to see Bailarin throw her fist toward his face. If it could have, his eye would've widened in surprise at such a strange attempt. Nori faltered slightly. He felt weird... He wanted to go to sleep again. Reaching up feebly, he grabbed Greed's wrist and tried to pry his hand off his head. At first Greed was fearful Nori would have the willpower to pry off his hand but he smirked as he saw how his eyes we're rolling back "Nighty-night, Hell-Hunter. Sweet dreams..." This avertion of his attention gave Shade a perfect opportunity to strike while he was distracted. Bailarin's fist came spiraling down, the spiritual energy on the fist burning the air around her, she crushed it downard upon his face, destroying what was left of the revolting thing. Bone cracked, and flesh tore, the spiritual energy shredding through any defense. Her face gritting it's teeth, unblinking at the damage that was splattering unto her. Truly a monster with the anger consuming her... Initially he planned to bite off her hand by the wrist when the punch nearly connected but it came too fast. Her fist was hot... too hot. Almost like when someone touches a hot grill. Except he didn't have a chance to pull back. Everything after that became hazy as he was consumed in flames. One down. Shade fired a single ice shard at Greed and hit the jugular vein, a fatal blow. "I asked you to quit. Your time will end, but if you want, I'll turn the blood on the wound into a bandage. Please, Greed, don't become my first kill, not yet anyway." Shade pleaded with his former boss. He clutched the side of his neck that was bleeding profusely. This was definately not his most comfortable experience. He let go of Nori, a fatal mistake, and turned to face Shade. Nori rebounded backwards, clutching his head. He had a headache..! "I... I'm gonna go fight someone else..." Turning, Nori looked about. Everyone was already fighting someone... With Envy on their side, he had no one to fight. Maybe Sloth? Sadow was having some trouble. Sighing, Nori launched himself at the Cardinal, pulling his fist back in an obvious manner. He was going to punch him. How exciting. Bailarin's glazed over from the rage, she looked over, acknowledging Wrath as the next enemy. Opening her mouth, the golden Sin Fin Delirio forming, she fired the large blast at him, hoping to take a chunk out of the Cardinal. Ardiente slowly looked on, shocked by her strength, slowly, pulling herself off the ground, she winced and let out a yelp as she fell back against the hard ground. He turned to her with wide-eyes and fired a blast of his Brutalität to cancel out the attack. Greed followed it up by firing a ray of electricity toward her with his static-baton. Sloth, noticingNori charging toward him and Sadow on the other side, jumped high into the air so that Nori would slam into Sadow. Envy flew down to get Gelosia so she could help the Hell-Hunters. Shade repelled the static blast with a ice shard, causing a small explosion. "Don't. You'll only die faster." he reprimanded. He went after Envy, not knowing she changed sides. But just to ensure Greed would be a good boy, he froze the demon's blood around the wound, at absolute zero on a kelvin scale. He gritted his teeth at him "Little... bastard... Go... get 'em, Envy..." Envy, meanwhile, picked up Gelosia and turned to Shade. "Hey, what are you doing?! Greed is still alive! And now your friend is facing Wrath!" "Wait, you want me to kill Greed?! What the Hell?!" Shade didn't wait for an answer, but sprouted demonic wings. Even though they were needless, it felt right. As he flew at Wrath, he recalled that the Cardinal was a monster. As he stalled he yelled at Envy "Shoot Greed or I shoot you!", wanting to test her loyalties. He wanted to see how far she would go to hold a mask of betrayal. "Do it now." She aimed Gelosia at Greed, who was preparing to send another streak of electricity at Bailarin and muttered "This is for grabbing my ass that one time, Greed..." She fired and it hit directly in his spine. Blood shooting forth from his mouth, he ignited into flame similar to how Gluttony did. His burning corpse plummeted to the ground below and disentegrated in a cloud of ash when it hit the cracked concrete. Bailarin's gaze turned to Ardiente, she gave her the silent signal. Ardiente merging into her Demon Form, whispering the release command, "Raining Light..." Her arms pointed fowards, yelling another command. "Punto Foco!" A runed seal appearing in the area, forming infront of Bailarin. The anger filled Bailarin pulsed out a Baile Cero, after reaching the 'focus-ring' of the ability Ardiente had made, it increased the blast size and power. Ardiente wasn't finished, she had held off for a reason. Holding until the reflective Baile Cero was within close distance of Wrath, she yelled out her ace in the hole, to obliterate him. "Barrera Campo!" 'A barrier sealing the reflective and lethal Baile Cero, trapping Wrath inside to face his demise. He looked around with gritted teeth and yelled "Even if you kill me, you'll never wi-!" Before he could finish the Baile Cero hit him directly in the chest, causing him to erupt into flames as well. A wounded Lust looked up, blood trickling down the side of her head, as Wrath disintegrated. She gasped in horror and planned to teleport back to Hell then suffer the painful demise she would if she stayed. Nori smiled at Sadow nervously. "S-sorry..." He mumbled, climbing off of him. He rubbed his sore skull lightly "N-No problem..." Sloth looked down at them emotionlessly "You both are my opponents now? Very well." He extended both of his arms and announced aloud "This is the ability that makes me the most powerful Cardinal! The one only Pride has seen. Be glorified, Lord Bael!" Bael's eyes widened in astonishment as Sloth released a large gust of energy. When the dust is settled, everyone sees Sloth in an improved transformation. His long, wild black hair flaps in the wind and his yellow, slitted eyes stare down at them. He says behind his black mask "Now prepare to be dispatched." He flew down and slammed his purple sword against Nori's Arm. Nori flinched as his arm was sliced off, though it wasn't much of a bother; the arm regenerated easily. Spinning around, Nori detatched his arm, connecting it to his shoulder by nothing more than a bloody tendon. Finally, he modified his arm; making it's bones stick through the skin in a mace-like manner. Flicking his shoulder, he launched his makeshift flail at Sloth. Slicing it in half with ease, Sloth stared at Nori and prepared to chop him in half. He brought up his sword and let it fall, only to be disappointed by Sadow using Kogeru to appear in front of him and guard the assault. Ardiente stood up quickly, using Sonido to teleport to Lust. Hovering above her, she puckered her own lips tauntingly, mocking Lust's previous irk. Her hands pulled Lust's shirt upward, and pulling Lust's face up to her own. "You know, I might have let you live, had you not gone and hurt Bailarin like that, but... it's too bad you didn't." A sadistic smirk covering her lips. Bailarin could only look on, her breathing ragged, she was depleting her own Spiritual Power too quickly... Lust looked fearfully up at Ardiente "Have mercy, please... I beg of you..." Ardiente noticed the cowardly stance she was pulling off. Placing her Zanpakuto at Lust's chest, making a quick piercing motion with the sword's blade, reaching her heart. "And now I'm finished." Quickly pulling the blade back into her hand, free of flesh and the wound. "You deserve no mercy..." Turning her back to Lust, she began to walk back, to regroup with the rest. Bailarin only watched, as Ardiente commited the execution. Pride staggered to his feet and raised his cane, slamming the Pentagram bottom on the air he was standing on. A glowing red Pentagram-circle formed under his feet and black flames shot up into the air, summoning three Wrathguards. He pointed at Envy and they charged forward, her being too bespectacled by the display before her to notice them. With a swift slice, the center Wrathguard bifurcated Envy and laughed in it's triumph. She gave an expressionless face while flying through the air but thought to herself, as she ignited into flame, "Show your resolve, Hell-Hunters..." Sloth grabbed Sadow by the throat and threw him through several buildings. Emerging from them in a staggering manner, Sadow went into his Demonic Transformation. He slammed Boseki's blade into the ground with one hand while twirling Nekan over his head with the other. Margin saw what has happened, something he never wanted to see. He saw Envy fade as the flames consumed her. Although she was an enemy, Margin could never forgive a man who hurts, let alone kills, a girl. Possessing no knowledge of Shunpo or any fast moving techniques, Margin used raw strength to move as fast as he possibly could. He appeared right in front of Pride's eyes, having no second thought, he swung his blade. A Wrathguard blocked the assault and roared down at Margin furiously. He swept his hair back casually and walked off in a different direction to leave the boy to his fate. "'SHUT YOUR FUCKIN' MOUTH!!!" The wrathguard's whole head was blown to bits as Margin fired a cero in its mouth. He was impatient, never wanted to slows things down, the last cero he fired was at its full power. He saw the other Wrathguards staring at him, the very idea of staring at him irritated him, he faced them slowly. One Wrathguard roared in anger and charged forward to face Margin. Meanwhile, Sloth was countering each combo attack Nori and Sadow attempted with ease. He asked "Is this all you both have to offer in this state? No wonder we Cardinals are above you." Nori had no idea at all what to do. This was getting annoying. Ceasing with his attacks for a moment, he stared at Sloth akwardly, before finally forming two extra arms under the one he already had. Sloth raised a brow inquisitively "And just what is that supposed to do to help?" Nori refused to answer; why would he tell him what it was for? As he got close, he reached out as far as he could. All he had to do was touch the sword! If he touched it just once, everything would be okay! Upon grabbing the sword, Nori was electrocuted by a pinkish-purple static jolt. Nori couldn't let go; he couldn't even think straight. The pain was so excrutiating it was impossible to register. Every single crevice in his body seemed to vibrate with energy. His plan wouldn't work. Nori was doomed. Sadow appeared behind Sloth using Kogeru and let Boseki fall down on his head like a Guillotine, ready to vertically chop him in half. Suddenly he stopped. It seemed Sloth could still use his original ability in this form. Bailarin wasn't about to comment, they still had trouble with Sloth and Pride. "Weak..." Muttered Ardiente, halted, taking aim. Both Bailarin and Ardiente taking their strategical positions. They sat on their knees. Concentrating their spiritual energies. "CERO BAILE!" Both of them yelled, sending the blast, reflecting off in directions, hoping to crush Sloth diagnolly between, one from the upper right of him, one from the upper left. He managed to halt both Cero as well. He smirked slightly "How absurd. You thought my power was limited to just your Zanpakuto and you?" Using Kogeru to appear next to him, Pride slammed his fist against Sadow's jaw, sending him crashing down into a building. He then flew down and knocked Sadow back to the ground before he could manage to get up. Raising his fists high, he vollied a series of punches down on his face in seconds. After what seemed like 2 whole minutes of unending punches, Pride stopped. He looked down at him with an accomplished smirk on his face, holding his blood-covered hand still in a fist. "I punched you exactly 666 times, I'll have you know. How does it feel?" Sadow couldn't respond, he was in too much pain. Blood leaked onto the floor, staining it. Suddenly, a wind from the North picked up; blasting Pride backwards into a nearby building. As Pride struggled upright, a person appeared next to Sadow, whom he knelt down next to and began rubbing his hands; sparking an otherworldly flame onto them. Allowing the fire to rub over where Pride had punched Sadow, Sadow's muscles untensed and felt better, as well as the injury seeming to disappear and be all but forgotten. After the person checked to make sure it had worked, he turned to face Pride; revealing the face of the Shinigami Verus. After checking his Reiatsu to verify his species Pride gave a look of disgust "Ugh... a Shinigami... How putrid. The fact that I was blown away by your attack at all is a force of good luck." Ardiente rushed foward, using Sonido. Her Zanpakuto forming into a light-spear, she appeared face-to-face with Sloth, her eyes glaring at his own, she brought her spear behind her, ready to piece his stomach. And the light would cause him to explode from the inside out. Your mine now... Bailarin looked on, using Sonido to teleport behind Sloth, perparing to use a combined attack with Ardiente, as they usually did in their combat ballet. Her gaze met Ardiente's for a moment, and then Bailarin's own hand, forming with the Sin Fin, she prepared to grab him by the shoulders, hoping to hold him in place for the kill shot. Sloth halted both of their movements "You fools, don't you see it? It's useless!" "No it's not. All you can do is slow things down and stop them. All I need to say is one word and we win. Does anyone know that word? Chill." Shade whispered again, this time knowing Sloth would die from lack of oxygen. "Everyone get away!" was his command, the others would be foolish do disobey. Sloth turned to him sternly "They cannot, you fool. I have them trapped. If you attack, they die." "Tch. You coward! No true man hides behind another! However, I will call off the attack." Shade said, knowing that he'll fall should his Chill be negated. Sloth turned to him with a stern look "Why not, Hell-Hunter? You pathetic insects hid behind Bael at least once in your pathetic little lives." Bael smirked, taking this as a compliment. Ardiente took the goad, "I hide behind no one! You are the coward, your powers come from him, you pathetic worm... without him, you're nothing, and even with him, you still are just that..." Her smirk on her face, a small opening through the goad. Bailarin noticed this all too soon, she knew that Ardiente should have silenced herself. No! Sloth kicked Nori away and turned to face Ardiente with stern look "A worm, am I? Then tell me, am I a worm for having evolved my power by myself in secret ever since I was turned into a Demon?" He then pointed his blade at her and rushed forward, impaling her in the center of her torso. Verus' face was a mask of calm; except for his eyes which, while also filled with an inner calm, also seemed to hold Pride in disdain. This was the only thing that betrayed him; his tone remained neutral; even agreeing somewhat, "Luck is always part of war; almost any plan requires at least a little bit... but you are wrong that getting hit was only luck." Verus' hand didn't move to his sword; instead he called upon the North Wind once again, and sent Pride flying directly into Sloth whom was distracted from noticing through his talking; causing both to plummet to the ground; leaving 2 sizable craters as the dust rose up. Sloth rose from the ground, dusting himself off slightly. Pride gritted his teeth "Help me up, already!" Sloth looked down at him apathetically and ignored him, focused on the other Hell-Hunters. Why listen to someone weaker than he is? Pride, angered, supports himself to his feet with his cane. "Little runt... How dare you interrupt my chastisement of the ignorant Hell-Hunter!" Verus stood observing the disunity of the cardinals, Lots of superiority complexs going on around here... Instead of responding and making speeches like a villain in a comic book, Verus used actions instead of words; bringing the North Wind down on Pride and sending him careening once more into Sloth whom has turned his back to him in what the Cardinal had thought was his superiority. Getting up, a bit more frustrated than before, Sloth turned to Pride"You are becoming a hinderance to me, sir, so please forgive me." Pride looked up at him, one eye closed and bruised "What-" Before he could finish, Sloth impaled him with his purple sword, causing Pride to slowly ignite into flames, wide-eyed. His most loyal underling... had just betrayed him. Bael laughed loudly "Looks like someone doesn't have your back anymore!" Slowly, standing where he was, Pride faded away into the air. Sloth turned toward Verus with a stern look "Now, who are you?" Verus was shocked and amused at this turn of events, but he still didn't betray himself. With his usual tone, he answered, "A friend of the assassin that managed to kill at least 3 of your cardinals in one go while you were reclaiming Sadow if I recall; she regrets not being able to make it today, but you'll just have to deal with me instead." Sadow gripped Verus' shoulder "No... the flamboyant Demon with black hair is mine." Sloth snickered at the insult. But he had a point, maybe he should cut his hair a bit. Margin was staring at the Sadow from afar, he knows that he isn't his enemy anymore, but there is still something that boils his blood when he sees him. But he cared no less as he was facing 2 Wrathguards. Tamashi Rooya... he whispered, then the chains lying on the ground circled the 2 wrathguards. He wasn't planning to make his fight with them any longer, they weren't things he planned to toy around with. One Wrathguard roared furiously, staring at the chains encircling them both. Margin glared at them, he tried to keep his mouth shut as it will only be a waste of energy to talk back. He raised his hands and chains bursted from the ground, binding the legs of the Wrathguards, at the same time burning them. They roared in pain and again, dropping their blades and clutching their legs, trying to pry out the burning chains. In an instant, the chain surrounding the Wrathguards engulfed them. The sound of bones crashing was heard, it was killing scenario but Margin's facial reaction was calm, not caring of what he just did. Verus kept himself facing Sloth, but he glanced to the side to look at Sadow. His fire healing had worked then. Verus shrugged to Sadow and after removing the hell-hunter's hand from his shoulder, stepped back to observe and make sure Sadow wasn't taking something on that would bring him down to hell once more. Sadow heftied Boseki over his shoulder with Nekan wrapped around his other arm. Sloth stared up at him apathetically "If you fight me, Hell-Hunter, you will die." Sadow shook his head "No I won't. I made a promise a while back to never die until all my wrongs have been righted. That includes not dying to a panzy-ass flower like you." Sloth narrowed his eyes in an angered look "Insults, how human of you." Bailarin rushed over to Ardiente, looking at the penetrating wound, Ardiente's own demon-form diminished. She let out a cough. Bailarin was trying her best not to tear up, or appear weak. Sadow... Margin... The Shinigami... Nori... Everyone was trying their hardest, she had to also. Bailarin gripped her hand. Whispering soft words, now kneeling beside her. "Your going to be alright..." Ardiente clamped her eyes shut, the wound was healing excruciatingly slow. Bailarin felt anger engluf her. She slowly stood up, looking towards Sloth, she knew that the Rage she had would spread to him with the technique, unleashing a flare of destructive power, mumbling the words. "Odio Llamarada..." Launching the infectious technique, if the others were smart, they would get out of the way, or the anger and sorrow would spread to them as well. But at this point, she didn't care... Sloth looked over at the oncoming infectious cloud and used Kogeru to get distance from it. "I may not know what that cloud does, but I'll make sure I don't find out." Using Kogeru to appear behind him, Sadow blasted his fist into Sloth's gut, knocking the air out of him. Bailarin frowned, Following Sadow's example, lunged behind Sloth. Her fists cupped together, swinging, going in to crush the upper part of Sloth's back. The cloud lingered, sparks and flickers of spiritual energy spouting out of it. It would remain momentarily, and anyone unlucky enough to be sent into it, would feel her own pain. Bael frowned as Sloth was actually hit by the direct attack. He coughed, unable to regain the lost air from all the punches he was recieving. Blood spurted out of his nose as he was suffocating, one of his ribs cracked. Sadow landed a succesful uppercut to his chin, sending him twirling towards Nori, who had just recovered. Nori still had his arms! Catching Sloth's head in one of his many hands, he punched him five times in the stomach before reeling his arm back and hurling him at Bailarin. Bailarin didn't wait for him to hurl towards him, as Sloth's body was half-way towards her, using Sonido, she pulled her leg, swinging it smash the side of Sloth's face. Spiritual pressure stinging across, the Hierro and metal boots wouldn't help the pain. Bael grimaced and yelled "Sloth! I know you have a power greater than this! Use it now or prepare to die!" Sloth extends his arms and the dust and ash on the ground below rose up in a circular motion, consuming him in a tornado. It funneled up toward the sky, the top still open for anyone to enter. Bael's eyes widened "That power... if I stay here I'm finished...!" He used Kogeru to teleport himself and his throne outside the city limits. Looking at the horrible display, Bailarin's anger vanished, replacing it with a light amount of fear. The flare she had used previously, vanished. Looking down to Ardiente, she used Sonido, noticing the effect, and words of Bael. "Come on..." Picking Ardiente up in her arms, her legs laying across the other. Holding her entire weight, Bailarin used Sonido, going out of range. Ardiente only looked up at her saviour. Too weak to do much else, but smile... Sadow turned to Nori "Get out of here! I'll take out Sloth!" Nori grimaced, then vanished, leaving Sadow to do whatever he wanted. He flew up high over the tornado and into the swirling funnel, down toward Sloth. He yelled "Sloth! Here I am!" In turn, Sloth looked up at him, arms still extended, his eyes widening in surprise. "So you entered with the intent of killing me and stopping my technique. You've arrived for disappointment. Cendres et braises cannot be stopped until it's over, even if I die. So your efforts are pointle-" Sadow chops down on his shoulder before he could finish, making him lower his arms in pain. This causes the technique to become more unstable. Sadow then kicks him away, into the Tornado. He flies away, screaming in pain as the dust and ash are like shrapnel, ripping away at his skin and cutting his eyes. Finally, when the Tornado reached the clouds it ignited into a large-scale black explosion, flooding the entire city and reducing it all the ashes. The Spire, crumbled into a large amount of sand as Bael smiled in intense, irrational anger at the defeat of his most elite force and the destruction of his Spire. Blood trick led down the sides of his twitching eye. They were going to pay for this. Bailarin looked skyward, the city destroyed, the tornado gone. Bailarin laid Ardiente on the ground, holding her close to her. "It's almost over..." Ardiente smirked, gripping her hand weakly, "I can stay here... you need to go help... as much as I hate them, this is past our desires..." Bailarin smirked, "Just a moment longer." Waiting, they should regroup. Ardiente too weak to move too much, her wound still healing the inside, the outer skin only appearing to be a smooth scar. Silence soon reigned after everything stilled. "Geez, you two are such retards." Nori reintegrated in front of them, obviously bothered by the wimpy way she was acting. "If you wanted to be healed, you could have just asked..." Reverting from his Demon Form and back to his Hell-Blades released state, Nori twirled the staff in the air for a small moment before jabbing it lightly into Ardiente's arm. "Gahou." He mumbled. Whatever wasn't healed was healed now. "You're welcome~!" Nori chirped. Wincing lightly, the wounds perfectly healed. Ardiente stood up, looking Bailarin in the eyes, before swallowing her pride, she didn't like him, but... he had healed her, twice. Even though the first time wasn't pleasant. And... he meant something to Bailarin. Giving him an awkard hug. "Thanks." Sarcasm in her voice. Bailarin smirked, Much better... She was liking their attitudes, but the worst was about to begin. "We're not through yet..." Walking up to them both. She began her waiting. Sadow reached them, looking beat-up and exhausted "G-Got 'em..." He colapsed on the ground hard. It seems even when your safe at the center of the storm, it still takes a toll on you when unstable. "Ugh, you're a retard too..." Nori jabbed one end of Nasuka into Sadow's shoulder. "Extend." Nori said dully, and the other end grew until it pricked Bailarin's stomach. "Gahou..." And then they were all healed too! But Nori was getting tired. "Everyone's okay now, right..? I didn't miss anybody?" Sadow nodded confirmingly as Bael appeared above them using Kogeru "Hello my puppets. I see you've started a rebellion." Bailarin and Ardiente looked towards Bael. Both their bodies tensing. "Just a change of powers, it happens all the time..." Ardiente scoffed, as she usually taunted. Bailarin frowned, "I'm no puppet of yours..." The very word revolving around being controlled irked her to no ends. Bael smirked down at them "You really think you can defeat me, huh? Do you even realize I can destroy you all with a glance!?" Sadow looked up at him sternly "Do you assume we care?" Bael gave a look of shock at this response. He did not understand. Sadow continued "Even if you strip us of our flesh, wash out all of our blood, tear out our muscles and veins, and smash our bones to dust... WE'LL NEVER SURRENDER TO A TYRANT-KING!" Ardiente grimaced, "You're nothing, your body-guards are dead, your followers betraying you..." Bailarin frowned, her body ready. Knowing that they would risk it all to defeat Bael once and forever... Ardiente finished her sentence. "...You are a king, of nothing." Bael smirked and extended his hand. A large coffin-like stone box extended out of the ground under his palm. "So, Sadow, how far are you willing to go for freedom?" Sadow looked down at the box marked "母" and his eyes widen. The lid drops the the ground, revealing a woman with long blueish white hair asleep inside. He gasps and doesn't take his eyes off of her "Y-You monster... What have you done...?!" "...?" Nori titled his head to the side quizically. She was kind of pretty! Still, no matter who she was, what would be the problem with killing her? From where she was, it was slightly obvious that she was under Bael's control (or at least in his possession). Even if she was important to Sadow.... If he couldn't kill her, Nori would kill her for him! "Nori, don't move. Think about it, who are we trying to save? That very well could be Lord Fukenziru." Shade said, as he walked up to Nori's location. One of his wings were slowly regrowing, having been ripped off in the blast. Just then, a new power source appeared, Goldeneye. "Shade, my soon to be brother in law, where are you?" But before Shade could issue a reply, the new fighter saw the coffin, and flash-stepped to remove the occupant. "Stop you fool! He's too strong!" Shade called out, but Goldeneye was too far along to stop now. Bael looked up at the newcomer "More interlopers? Great." He raised his hand and several stone spikes flew forth toward Goldeneye. Bailarin howled, pulling up her arms, making them an x position. Spiritual Pressure forming, unleashing it with a quick blast, the x shaped Sin Fin hurtling towards Bael. Ardiente looked at the coffin, her glance going to Bael as well. Her body being energized by the light-particles she had given off earlier by her previous attacks and Demon Form. Placing her hands forward, her Hell-Blade in hand, Zanpakuto on back. She perpared to make an attack, if an opening presented itself. "King of fools..." A large axe formed in Bael's hand and, with a single swing, he knocked away the blast. "Fool." Sadow continued to stare at the woman in the coffin-like box and reached out to her "...Mother." Bailarin frowned. Soon followed by Ardiente, but her own eyes faltered, looking towards Sadow's direction... and noticing the last words. Mother...? Shade used his Kogeru to make a demonic sprint for the coffin, praying that his unspoken trap would work. Likewise, Goldeneye dashed just beside Shade, enough to cost in the latter's devilish shadow. Dear God let this work was a thought both shared. Bael turned to them "Get lost, insects." He threw the axe toward them, it being connected to a chain originating inside the skin of his arm, in reality it is his vein transformed into a chain. Tons of chains shielded Shade and Goldeneye from the axe. "Shade, so you were alive after all eh....." Margin smacked Shade's head with his fist making PACK! sound. He then turned his attention to Bael. Bailarin dodged the attack from the axe connected to Bael. Rushing sideways, Ardiente going the opposite direction. Ardiente using Sonido, in a quick flash of static noise, appeared by Bael's axe 'chain', grabbing hold. Her hands hot as fire, concentrating the light particles she constantly gave off, and plenty had been given off in the fight previously. The chain began to heat, and soon, began to glow. The heat would melt his flesh if given enough time. The chain snapped completely, each link melding into a glowing dagger and flying towards Ardiente. Ardiente released her Zanpakuto, uttering the words. "Endless Armor!" Raising her shield in front of her, blocking the daggers. Gritting her teeth. Her horns and hair extended, the horns curved. "Weak." Bael smirked and clasped his hands together. At once, all the daggers exploded. Nori watched silently. If they had been on the ground, this would have been much easier... But they weren't. Half of his powers were useless. Maybe he'd just sit this one out until he was needed... "Margin that was awsome." Shade said, thankful that his friend was there. Out of nowhere, a blue shard sped at Bael, this time while he was distracted. It spiked him in the back of the head, spewing out black blood. It quickly regenerated, however. Sadow, after realizing that that wasn't his real mother, turned to Shade "We have to get him on the seal! His blood is necessary to release Fukienzeru!" Bailarin nodded, heading over to Sadow. Ardiente had to goad him to follow where they wanted, easy under the circumstances... his anger and crazed mind slipping. "Is that all you got? Are you truly this weak? Your Cardinals were no match! And neither are you!" Giving off a taunting expression, she urged him to attack her head on. Bael gritted his teeth angrily and formed a large bastard sword in his hands, charging to impale Ardiente. Nori floated silently over to Sadow. "Where's the seal, exactly? I'll wait there..." He whispered. It'd be better if he was on the ground... He could be more helpful. Sadow points to the debris of what formerly stood as the Spire. "There it is. We need to draw Bael over there and then fight him." "Ah... Alright. But don't you think he'd be extra careful to avoid The Spire...?" He mumbled, glancing at the ruins slightly. Sadow's mom was hot. Sadow nods "Every effort we make has to be to getting him over there." Luring The King, Spire's Glory Ardiente dodged the attack, a quick slap of the back of her Hierro covered hand to goad him further, unto his face. "Is that it?! Come on!!" She was urging him further, she wanted to enjoy this. Using Sonido, she headed towards the direction of the Spire, "Can't kill, what you can't touch." Bailarin smirked, she was doing well, vanishing, using Sonido herself to vanish, and reappear in a buzz of static noise beside Sadow and Nori. Bael gritted his teeth angrily "Don't underestimate me!" He held out both of his hands and a red eye opened on each palm, glowing to signify he was using his power. Two large glowing red circles with pentagrams in the center formed on either side of Ardiente and closed in quickly to crush her. Ardiente yelled out, "Barrera Campo!" A shield of spiritual energy, encased with light around her. Shielding her from the blows, albeit, the shield was beginning to crack... Concentrating, putting in as much effort to defend herself, now that she had his full attention. Taking the distraction, Sadow ran behind him and landed a punch to Bael's face, sending him into a wall of rubble. Not only did the energy circles shatter like glass and dissipate within the air but the stone coffin with his mother in it evaporated into black and red smoke. Bael rose from the rubble angered, black blood down the side of his mouth. "Nyeh, the final boss at the end of the game is weaker than I thought he would be..." Nori chided, floating merrily down towards the ruins of the spire. They could take care of him easily; Nori would support them from the ground. Or laze off. Either one was acceptable for him. Ardiente smiled, nodding at Bailarin, both of them began to form Bala in there hands, Bailarin fueling them with her rage, and Ardiente with her light, the Balas would be ten times as worse as the usual... a shower of Bala shot towards Bael. Bael extended both of his hands similarly to how he had done previously and summoned a massive circle like the one before, guarding from the Bala shower.